redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Wraith
Wraiths are opportunistic hunters. They try to disorient their targets before attacking, and will try to escape when directly attacked. Attacks The Wraith has two means of attacking their opponents. The first is when it locks onto you using a tri-laser, allowing them to hit you with a medium strength energy blast that can be dodged. This is similar to a scout walker's convergence laser. Their rarely used secondary attack is melee, but due to their cowardly nature, this attack is very rarely used. Wraiths can also put up psychic\organic shields which block areas from passage, the only way to break through is to kill the Wraith. Abilities The Wraith possesses three highly unusual abilities, two of which are impossible for normal animals to perform. Its primary ability is cloaking, which allows to hide from its prey to launch hit-and-run tactics against any human who dares to confront it. It may be possible,however, that it's just some form of highly adapted chameleon-like skin. Wraiths also have a unique ability where it can infect surrounding humans with microscopic organisms that blur vision and poison those that don't have a filter system monitoring their blood. Its last ability is it being able to teleport away in a second to avoid being killed. While cloaked it can't be killed or hurt and can reappear anywhere it pleases using its teleportation. Spawning Wraiths don't spawn like any of the other plague in fact it's unknown where they come from, due to their cloaking capabilities and ability to teleport. They always just come out at certains points during the game. Strategies The best strategies to use when facing the Wraith is to use weapons that can instantly kill it. Never use a weapon that causes damage over time, due to the fact that once it reaches near half health or is slowly damaged it will teleport away and let the effects wear out then strike again. Using upgraded impact and or Singularity Cannon will instantly kill the Wraith. The Magnet Gun unfortunately, while its sending the Wraith to hit a wall or object it will merely teleport away. Since they can't move while they're charging their laser, you can sprint up to them and give them a good bashing with the Maul. However, the laser charges fairly quickly, so you must be sprint to it and hit it before it shoots you and teleports away. Wraiths can also be killed instantly by a well placed Rail Driver, however that only occurs in the lower difficulties. First Seen The Wraith is first seen in the purification plant known as Deep Freeze Two. after Darius fixes the water pumping system near Bastion. even when the Corporal orders him to return to Bastion and not to follow them to Deep Freeze 2, Darius heads there anyway. when Darius first arrives, a dying Red Faction soldier gives darius a vague warning about a nearby Wraith in the area. this is most likely because the Wraiths hiding there were cloaked when they attacked. About halfway through, Darius sees a leg that is missing the foot ,partially hidden by a bend in the cave, jerking spasmodically. As Darius rounds the bend he sees the body of another Red Faction soldier. At first glance, it appears that the upper body of the RF soldier's corpse is floating in midair with nothing that he can see manipulating it, though the body is still moving. then the Wraith chewing on the corpse uncloaks, screeches at Darius, and and runs before Darius can tag it with a Magnet Gun round. Trivia *Most people say that the Wraith is another ravager sub-species, only without the pronounced dorsal spines and elbow blades. *However, the above is highly unlikely, since it is closer to the size of a creeper (the small kind), but it does bear a very close resemblance to the that of the ravagers. *Wraiths seem to use the microscopic organisms to infect humans to create a sort of haze around them, which breaks up their outline and thus, makes them disoriented. *Their abilities look very similar to the Doom 3 monster, Wraith. Which also share the same name. However, the only different is that species is demon. While this one is an alien. Gallery 2011-06-15 00022.jpeg|Right before it turns invisible. 2011-06-15 00020.jpeg|When the Wraiths completely invisible. Category:The Plague Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Red Faction Armageddon